


Comparison

by fenellaevangela



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-10
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel looks through his journals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/daniel100/profile)[**daniel100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/daniel100/)

  
Daniel picked up the journal and flipped through its pages.

 _The natives of the area seem to believe..._

 _... ruins appear to be over eight centuries old..._

He could remember most of the missions fairly well, even though it had been years since he had written the accounts down. There had been countless adventures in the last few years. There had been a lot of disasters, too.

He picked an older journal from the pile.

 _I haven’t been able to convince…_

 _...lost my apartment..._

He could not imagine living like that again. The years, it seemed, had spoiled him.


End file.
